Dance Called America
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: 'They did a dance called America, they danced it round and waited at the turns for America, they danced their ladies round' Jonny assists Jac during the ECG for Adrienne McKinnie; what he didn't expect was to give a history lesson or realise that Serena was actually born and not dropped on his earth to scare the hell out of those she works with.


**A/N: Ahaha the irony of Serena and Edward – McKinnie who married a Campbell and the Campbell cheated ;) making him the traitor his ancestors who always will be ;). Anyway looked way to into the history haha but it's a coincidence that Serena's surname was McKinnie, Edward's Campbell and even though King Edward 'Longshanks' I of England, married a woman called Eleanor Serena and Edward called their daughter Eleanor. I'll stop there else this A/N will turn into the whole story haha! So anyway enjoy. I apologize if it's crap. Can't remember if Jac was in Spence's Choice Part 2 so just pretend pleeeaase.**

Jac's pager went off she was needed on Keller, "Want me to join you?" Jonny offered.

"Why?" Jac asked in a rude tone, since when did she need assisting to Keller?

"Well I've got nothing to do here," Jonny replied and Jac shrugged allowing him to follow, "Thank you. So who's the patient."

…

"Mrs Adrienne McKinnie for you," Chantelle handed Jac the notes and Jonny followed standing by the bow end of the bed bard, hands behind his back.

"Let's see red hair, cheekbones Jac Naylor," Adrienne grinned and Jac looked taken aback.

"Yes," Jac looked at Jonny and he shrugged, "I will be performing a ECG on your heart. Ms Campbell raised concerns about you being Tachycardic."

"Sorry hope you don't mind me interrupting…your surname it's Scottish but you don't sound…" Jonny trailed off as Jac glared at him, as to say 'shut up'.

"My husband was a Scot," Adrienne clarified and Jonny nodded impressed, "Well saying that we nearly didn't become a couple," Unlike Serena Adrienne didn't seem to mind airing her private life, "He didn't like the English…I was working in Edinburgh when I met him; he wasn't too keen on me at first. Then we got closer, I raised a concern about if one of my family members got ill would you come back to England with me. He wasn't too keen so I ended it, told him I was fed up of his stupid grudge and I left, then he chased me to the Edinburgh Waverly Station and declared his love, lied at first about not minding going to England."

"Mrs McKinnie," Ric walked over and he smiled Jac and Jonny, "Jac Naylor is one of two of the Cardiothoracic surgeons here, Professor Hope being the second. So you're in very good hands."

"Yes Ms Naylor is one of the best surgeons here," Jonny added grinning and Jac placed the probe onto Adrienne's chest, on the screen it revealed nothing wrong, Jonny searched through the notes to see who the doctor was, "It says nothing here about irregular heartbeats."

"I told her not to fuss," Adrienne tilted her head back, knowing far too well that Serena had overreacted, "She doesn't listen."

"I'm sure Serena was just looking out for her mother," Ric said and then Jonny lifted the notes to his face, seemingly entertained to discover that 'Mrs McKinnie' was in fact, 'Ms Campbell's mum', "Something funny Nurse Maconie?" Ric observed the Scottish nurse who still had his face covered. He then walked away to check on another patient.

"Yes Nurse Maconie what is so entertaining?" Serena asked behind him and he couldn't contain it, he bent down laughing, his whole life his family had upheld the views on both, Campbell's and the English, weren't too happy when they found out, that he was working for a Campbell. It drove them all mad they found it more funny than serious, "Nurse Maconie?"

"Yes Ms Campbell?" Jonny leant back up red from laughing and he was still trying to keep composure.

"Jonny if you can't act like an adult please go back to Darwin," Jac ordered as she put the probe back on the hook, "I work in a hospital not a crèche."

Adrienne caught on to as why Jonny found this very entertaining, "Yes it caused quite a stir," she said to Jonny and Jonny put his hands on his hips, "Wasn't his first choice of son-in-law."

Serena shot a look at her mother wanting her clearly to shut up, and not mention anything else, "Can we not air my private business please," Serena ordered and Adrienne being the mother was not going to take orders off her daughter. It should in theory be the other way round.

"He must've been more mellow than any of my family members, if my sisters wanted to marry a Campbell they would have to fight tooth and nail…then hope they don't live up to their surname."

"Oh dad wasn't mellow he hated Campbell's with a passion….it took mum ages to talk him round. Even then dad hated Edward…I dread to think if dad had been alive after things went wrong." Serena added, "English bastard, Campbell traitor come to mind," Serena whispered remembering the first thing her dad said to her, after she introduced him.

"Not to mention the part about: How dare you go against all that I've taught you…English b, Campbell traitor out of the men you could've bought to me…you bought back 'Longshanks' and his family of Highland Traitors," Adrienne reminded and Jonny was finding this endlessly entertaining, "It wasn't funny though, I swore for a moment he would actually physically throw him out."

"Where did you get married then?" Jonny asked Serena and Serena stayed quiet, "Can I take a guess?"

"Kill. Me. Now please, pretty please," Serena begged Jac and Jac laughed, "I've heard this all before Maconie…King William ordered the Campbell's to murder the Macdonald's, MacKinnons weren't huge fans because they lost a lot of their land during the Highland Clearances. So I'll put it in simple terms the Campbell's were Scots who turned against Scotland. They helped England reform Scotland until it was barely recognizable; loads of people ended up in Canada or America because there was nothing left for them there…Dance Called America by Runrig is about the Highland Clearances and how they all left for a better life, that and they didn't like the English taking over. Maconie's are a sept of Cameron's and they were no big fans of Campbell's either. See Maconie I know just as much as you," Serena finished and then walked away smiling lightly, despite the fact she was worried for her mum's health.

…

"Night Ms Campbell," Mo said to Serena who was leaving for Albi's to finish the report for Hanssen.

"Night, night traitor," Jonny winked and then he got his phone out scrolling through his music list.

_The landlords came__  
__The peasant trials__  
__To sacrifice of men__  
__Through the past and that quite darkly__  
__The presence once again__  
__In the name of capital__  
__Establishment__  
__Improvers, its a name__  
__The hidden truths__  
__The hidden lies__  
__That once nailed you__  
__To the pain _his phone blurted out and Mo huffed knowing this song was about how the Scots had to flee, as the English were taking over.__

_"They did a dance__  
__Called America__  
__They danced it round__  
__And waited at the turns__  
__For America__  
__They danced their ladies round," _Jonny sang.__

_To the candles__  
__Of enlightenment__  
__Once lit they say don't burn__  
__To turn the darkest room of suffering__  
__To a greater state of pain__  
__Don't tell me that's behind you now__  
__Don't greet me__  
__Don't meet your dying blind__  
__It's our very last stand together__  
__So let's sever__  
__No regrets___

_"They did a dance__  
__Called America__  
__They danced it round__  
__And waited at the turns__  
__For America__  
__They danced their ladies round," _Serena added remembering this song used to make her upset as a child, as her dad told her the history of England and Scotland.__

_There were days__  
__That once held confidence__  
__Strength of will and mind__  
__The camouflage that once washed your fathers__  
__Your sons and daughters time__  
_

_Another Tounge__  
__My love, my island__  
__You've gone international__  
__With all the praying men of God__  
__Who stood__  
__And watched it all go on___

_"They did a dance__  
__Called America__  
__They danced it round__  
__And waited at the turns__  
__For America__  
__They danced their ladies round___

_They did a dance__  
__Called America__  
__They danced it round__  
__And waited at the turns__  
__For America__  
__They danced their ladies round," _Serena and Jonny ended, "Well isn't that just cheery song," Serena said and Jonny laughed, "I thought you would've put on Massacre of Glencoe," and before he could wind her up with that she left.

'_They came from Fort William__  
__Wi' murder in mind__  
__The Campbells had orders__  
__King William had signed__  
__Put all to the sword__  
__These words were underlined__  
__And leave none alive called__  
__MacDonald,' _Jonny sang as he stepped outside with Mo, he had sang it loud enough for Serena to hear, she had to laugh as Jonny was only trying to make her laugh.

"I'll be starting my own Massacre of you're not careful Maconie," Serena threatened from her car, and Jonny playfully glared.

"Glencoe?" Mo asked knowing far too well that Jonny's family on both sides, hated Campbell's with the upmost passion and also they weren't too keen on the English; though Mo wasn't hated she was too much of a laugh and looked after Jonny; they couldn't hate her.

"Oh aye met her mother," Jonny answered, "She's a McKinnie," Jonny and Mo burst into laughter, "My exact reaction got caught laughing by Ms Campbell that went well…she's nothing like her mum."

"You mean Ms Campbell was actually born? And not just dropped on this earth to scare the crap out of us?" Mo asked jokingly and then they headed to Albi's.

"Bit like Jac Naylor had to think she was actually born," Jonny added.

**A/N: A really random piece I am really sorry if it's crap. Haha! **


End file.
